Girl Talk
by QueenoftheWilderwest
Summary: A couple of months after Hiccup destroyed the Red Death and united the village with the dragons, the Bog Burglars arrive for their annual visit. Astrid and Camicazi get a chance to talk about their mutual dragon training friend.


It had been at least a year since the Bog Burglar chief and her daughter had visited the Isle of Berk. Despite being from a different tribe, Camicazi, a tiny girl with hair more ferocious than a Monstrous Nightmare had been one of Hiccup's closest friends since they were very young. The two had been thick as thieves, and whenever the Bog Burglars were visiting it was to be expected that the pair would run off on some childhood 'adventure'; hunting for trolls and the like.

When Astrid and Camicazi first met, Astrid didn't think much of her. She had taken in the appearance of this skinny nine year old and assumed that here was another heir that was as useless and as helpless as she had thought Hiccup to be. That was until Camicazi had opened her mouth, challenged Snotlout to a fight and had him down on the ground within seconds. Since then, Astrid and Camicazi had gotten along swimmingly.

There had been a debate among the leaders of the Hooligan tribe as to whether or not to reveal to the Bog Burglars that they now readily welcomed dragons into the village. Some, Snotlout's father in particular, were fearful that the Bog Burglars would see the dragons as an act of aggression and take it as a sign of war. Hiccup had pointed out that the Bog Burglars had be allies of their tribe for years; it would make no sense for them to be declaring war now.

"And besides," he had reasoned. "Even if they don't understand, we can make them change their minds."

So when the Bog Burglars had arrived on Berk, they had been treated to a show of Berk's finest dragons, an air show of sorts. Although they had been a little apprehensive at first, the Bog Burglars had taken to it well, even promising to begin training dragons themselves when they returned home. It went on for a long time, and the meeting between the tribes went on for longer still. It wasn't until sunset that Astrid, Hiccup and Camicazi were able to make their escape.

And so, as the sun made its steady descent, Astrid and Camicazi were left sitting atop of the highest point on Berk, watching Hiccup do tricks up in the clouds with Toothless.

"He's really quite magnificent, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Hiccup's changed a lot since you were last here."

Camicazi shot a glance at Astrid, a smile tugging at her lips. "I was talking about the Night Fury."

Astrid's eyes fluttered down to her lap, struggling for nonchalance. "Oh."

It was in vain. Camicazi had already spotted the tinge of pink emerging across Astrid's face. She grinned, lying back in the grass and stretching out. Astrid matched her pose, and they both stared up into the darkening sky, watching the shadows of Toothless and Hiccup performing somersaults mid-air.

"Must be strange for you, to see humans riding on dragons," Astrid said.

"Nah. I bet it won't be long before we're up in the sky with you," Camicazi said. "You can't keep a Bog Burglar under lock and key. Or on the ground."

Camicazi grinned again and kicked her legs up into the air, wiggling her bare toes. "Besides," she continued, "Hiccup's always been interested in dragons. It was only a matter of time before he tried training them instead of killing them."

There was a pause. Astrid gave a small frown, glancing over at Camicazi.

"Did you and Hiccup ever…"

Her words trailed away, as if she could not find the words to finish her sentence. Camicazi rolled over onto her side, propping her elbow on the ground and resting her head on her hand. Still her smile grew wider.

"Did me and Hiccup ever what?"

Astrid shrugged. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

Camicazi gave a small laugh. "I know what you're asking, Hofferson. And no, there was never anything between me and Hiccup. He's not really my area."

"Why not?"

There was something that seemed to shine in Camicazi's eyes just then, a twinkle or sparkle of sorts.

"Because girls are way way better than boys, and always have been."

It was Astrid's turn to smile. "Ah. Of course."

Camicazi shifted back onto her back, her hands resting on her stomach, the mischievous grin still spread across her face. "Besides, all he could ever talk about was you."

Astrid spluttered. "W-what?"

Camicazi turned to look at Astrid, blinking once, the picture of innocence. "Did I say something?"

She continued her innocent face at Astrid before she broke and descended into laughter. Astrid gave her a playful shove and grinned back. Camicazi wiped some of the tears away before turning over to look at Astrid once more.

"Seriously, Astrid. I can't think of anyone better than you for Hiccup. You should just… talk to him about it."

Astrid smiled, her own eyes twinkling. "Maybe I will. What about you? Got your eyes on anyone?"

"I don't know…" Camicazi said, looking up at the sky in thought. "Is that Heather girl involved with anyone?"

"I think you might be lucky there, Camicazi."

When Hiccup and Toothless landed later, the two girls were curled up laughing about something, wiping tears from their eyes as their shoulders shook. As they saw Hiccup approach, they stood up, trying to hide their grins and failing miserably.

Hiccup looked at the pair of them and raised his eyebrows. "What's going on here, then?"

The two beamed. "Nothing!" they said in unison.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He knew it was a bad idea for these two to be friends. 


End file.
